


Unchangeable

by PewDiePie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Forced Crossdressing ?, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should've updated my other stories but i wrote this oops, Inspired by Dreams, Itachi never killed the clan au, KakaIta, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seme Hatake Kakashi, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Uke Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: The last thing sixteen year old Itachi Uchiha wanted was to be married... But the last thing Itachi Uchiha really wanted was to be married to Kakashi Hatake, a pervert, of all people. Too bad that his parents already arranged the marriage...(Kakashi+Itachi sort of AU [mostly in which Itachi never killed the Uchiha clan], inspired by a dream I had)(Ninjaverse AU)





	1. 1

Itachi sat in a small meadow on the outskirts of Konoha. He had nothing he had to do at all today, for once.

He always did what was expected of him - and more - without a word of complaint. He was a prodigy, that boy. Top of his class enough times, he graduated early. Became the captain of the ANBU black ops at age thirteen.

Yes, he had a lot of responsibilities, but he was never really worried about anything all that much, except for his younger brother, Sasuke. Itachi was usually calm though, and quiet.

And on his days off, when he had no responsibilities other than sometimes looking out for Sasuke, he'd come to this little meadow, where the sweet smelling flowers would grow, which he'd use to make little crowns for his brother and his brother's friend.

Itachi worried when Sasuke had his little friend over, though. That boy was the carrier of the Nine-Tails, and nobody could be sure if the seal would break loose or not.

But the boy was mistreated by most, and so Itachi was proud of his brother for not being like that and for befriending the poor boy.

Itachi smiled to himself as he finished making a flower crown for himself to wear. He placed the delicate crown atop his head gently, and picked up the little mirror he'd brought with him.

He smiled again at his reflection, and then he heard a rustle in the bushes. He dropped the mirror into his bag and stood, staring in the direction of the rustling.

A girl, about fourteen, emerged, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Itachi, did I startle you?"

"Not at all, Izumi," Itachi replied, smiling back at her. She blushed, but he didn't take notice of it.

"I... um... your parents sent me to get you... They want to see you..."

Itachi nodded. "Alright then." The fifteen - almost sixteen - year old began walking towards the path when he heard Izumi giggle. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, I just like your flower crown. It looks nice on you."

Itachi chuckled and took it off, putting it in his bag. "My parents won't think so."

"Aw, well..."

Itachi smiled again. "It's okay though. Thank you." And with that, Itachi left the little meadow and set off in the direction of him home.

Once there, he went inside.

"I was told that you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes... please sit, Itachi," Fugaku - Itachi's father - murmured, and so, Itachi removed his shoes and sat down like he was told.

"What is it?"

Mikoto - his mother - sighed out. "It's time we told you."

"Told me what?" Itachi questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"About your marrige, Itachi," Fugaku clarified, crossing his arms.

"Marrige?" Itachi questioned, taken aback. "What marrige? I'm only fifteen-"

"Yes, but as soon as you turn sixteen, you are to be married."

"What?!" Itachi stood, losing his calm. "I can't get married! I am captain of the ANBU black ops, and I have Sasuke and his friend to worry about. I don't have time for this nonsense!"

"Shut up, and sit down, now," his father ordered, and Itachi did as he was told, with a sigh, of course. "Now listen. This marriage was arranged before you were born. You were promised to someone. This is unchangeable."

"Unchangeable-?!" Itachi nearly yelled, but the look on his father's face made him stop. He sighed once again. "Who am I promised to?" He then inquired, a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Kakashi Hatake, a prodigy much like y-"

"Kakashi Hatake?!" Itachi exclaimed, a hint of disgust on his face. "That pervert in the ANBU? He is eight years older than me, and a male!"

"Well, we thought you were going to be a girl when we made the deal with his parents. There is a document and everything written down if you'd like to see it."

"I don't want to see it," Itachi muttered.

"I know you're upset, Itachi," Mikoto murmured, frowning. "I would be too if I was in your position. But this is out of your hands. It's out of our hands. Like your father said, it's unchangeable."

Itachi lowered his head. "My birthday is in a week and a half... this is barely any warning."

"We're sorry about that, dear. Just... just prepare yourself." At this point, Fugaku left the room.

"How can I marry him?" Itachi questioned, but mostly to himself. "I don't even love him. He's going to expect me to be intimate with him, but I won't be able to do it... especially if I don't want it."

"You'll learn to, sweetie. You'll learn to love him and you'll want to be intimate-"

"No, I won't. You can't convince me that I will. It's not going to happen." And then Mikoto let out a sigh.

"But dear, he'll be your husband."

"I don't care."

"You'll have to be intimate with him."

"No, I won't."

"Itachi, you can't be selfish."

"How am I being selfish?"

"You can't deny him what's already his."

"I don't belong to him, or to anyone else. If he wants sex then he can go find someone else."

Mikoto sighed again. "That's not fair, but say whatever you'd like. You'll come around eventually."

Itachi shook his head. "No. And you can't make me love him. You can't make me give myself to him. You shouldn't even be able to make me marry him. That's what's really not fair."

And then Itachi dismissed himself, going off into the direction of his bedroom to think.

On his way there, Sasuke stopped him. "Hey, big brother... aren't you going to help me with that jutsu?" The nine year old asked.

Itachi gave a weak smile to his brother, reaching out and tapping him on the forehead with his index and middle fingers.

"Sorry, Sasuke... some other time."

Sasuke huffed and rubbed his forehead. "Whatever... I'll just go and play something with Naruto." And he ran off.

Itachi sighed and went to his bedroom.

-


	2. 2

– June 3rd, six days before Itachi's birthday –

"Itachi, Sasuke, breakfast!" Mikoto shouted from the kitchen as she plated the eggs and toast she'd made. Moments later, both a sleepy Sasuke and a very awake Itachi emerged from their rooms.

"Mm," Sasuke moaned with a soft sigh. "This smells great. I'm starving."

"Thank you," Itachi murmured as he sat down, his long dark hair cascading down his back. Mikoto smiled and grabbed a ribbon, drawing back Itachi's hair and tying the ribbon around the bottom in a very low ponytail – the way Itachi usually had his hair.

"You're welcome," she said, moving back to the stove to clean up some of the dishes. "Oh, and Itachi? Kakashi is coming over a bit later."

Itachi stopped eating immediately, placing his fork back onto the plate. "Why?" He asked calmly, but inside he was a bit upset; he was pretty certain that his mother wanted them to get a bit more familiar with each other.

"So you two can bond a bit," Mikoto answered, cleaning up both of the boys' plates and cups.

At this, Itachi frowned. "I don't want anything to do with that pervert."

"Itachi…" Mikoto warned, narrowing her eyes a bit. "We've been over this."

"Who's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Itachi and noticing the solemn look on his brother's face.

"Itachi's fiance. He is betrothed."

"Isn't betrothed the same thing as engaged?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused. "Like as in to be married?"

"Yes, dear."

"Wait, so Itachi is getting married to a boy?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

"So… it's okay for boys to get married to boys?"

Mikoto sighed. "Yes, Sasuke."

"And it's okay to kiss them and stuff?"

"If by 'stuff', you mean to be intimate with them, then yes. It's okay to date a boy like you would a girl. It's okay for boys to love boys and for girls to love girls. That's called being gay, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded to himself. "Mother, what if I was gay?"

Mikoto dropped the cup she was washing, almost breaking it. She picked it back up a moment later, still trying to figure out how to respond, wondering if she'd ever get grandchildren at this point. "Well, I'd love you just the same. Some people may treat you differently, and not always in a good way though. But why are you asking? You don't like a boy already, do you?"

"Well, I mean… I asked because I love Naruto. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"That's platonic love, my dear."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, mother. Sometimes, I want to kiss him. He's very cute, too. Also, sometimes, I just want to hold his hand or give him a hug and protect him from all those jerks at the academy. I'm just too afraid to do anything…" The nine year old blushed.

Mikoto internally pouted – she was never gonna get those grandchildren.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke. "Is it because you're afraid he won't feel the same way or want to be your friend anymore?" At this, the younger brother nodded, eyes downcast. "Well, that's alright. Even if he doesn't, then there are plenty of other people out there to love. Even if he doesn't accept you, there are people that will. Like me." Itachi gave a smile.

Sasuke smiled back. "Maybe I'll tell him one day, when I get confident enough. Maybe you can show me how to make those flower crowns and I can make one for him!"

"I'd love to," Itachi said with a slight chuckle.

"So, big brother, are you gay?"

Itachi shrugged. "I'm not really sure if I like anyone. I don't think relationships are my thing."

That wasn't totally true; Itachi sort of had a small crush on his best friend Shisui, but he was never going to act upon it – and even if he wanted to, he couldn't now. Not with this marriage that was just thrown at him.

"Then why are you marrying that Kakashi guy?" Sasuke asked then.

Itachi sighed. "I have no choice. Mother and Father made this decision before either of us were born."

"Aw, well that stinks… You should be able to marry who you love."

"Yeah… I know…"

Mikoto frowned slightly. She felt bad for forcing her son to marry someone –  
especially someone he didn't love.

A bit later, there was a knock on the front door. Mikoto answered, letting Kakashi in.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked him, but he shook his head.

"No, thank you," he murmured, smiling underneath the mask he wore. "So… where is Itachi?"

"Oh, in his bedroom. I can go get him–"

"I can get him," Kakashi told her. "I am supposed to be getting to know him, so seeing his personal space is a bit of a start."

Mikoto smiled a bit. "Alright. It's right down there." She gestured to the hallway.

Kakashi nodded and made his way down the hall, knocking on the door of Itachi's room.

Itachi opened the door, half expecting Sasuke to be there, but when he saw Kakashi, he frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked, glaring a bit at the pervert.

"Well, Itachi, I want to get to know you better. I want to know just who I'm marrying." Kakashi smiled innocently beneath his mask, which made his visible eye smile. "So if you could just let me in your room so we can talk–"

"Oh please, Kakashi. You and I both know you don't just want to talk, you pervert. And don't remind me about the stupid wedding."

"I'm not a pervert," Kakashi said a bit defensively, but calmly. "And the wedding is in about a week – you can't avoid it forever. Soon we'll be husband and… well, husband."

"I can try to avoid it if I want to, which I do. And don't think things will be romantic or sexual between us once we're… married. I don't love you."

"You will," Kakashi promised, smirking slightly. He leaned in close to Itachi's ear. "And soon, you'll be begging me to do naughty things to you."

Itachi blushed a bit, shoving the older male away. "I will not, you… you deviant. That's never going to happen."

Kakashi tapped Itachi's nose lightly with his finger. "Yes it will, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, sweetheart. Now, come on and let's get to know each other."

"Don't call me that either. And I don't want to get to know you. Go away."

And with that, Itachi slammed the door in Kakashi's face. Kakashi only chuckled, walking back into the living room area.

"Where's Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, he wasn't in the mood to chat today. I'll come back tomorrow or so."

Mikoto sighed. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's alright. See you."

—

– June 7th, two days before Itachi's birthday –

"It's not fair, I don't want to marry him."

Itachi picked the petals off the flowers, dropping them into the soft grass he was sitting in. Shisui sighed.

"I know. I wouldn't want to marry a pervert either."

Itachi dropped his petalless flower and picked up a new flower. "And the wedding is supposed to take place the day after my birthday. That's three days from now."

"Well, on your birthday I'll do something special for you," Shisui told the other Uchiha, smiling. "To cheer you up for a bit."

Itachi smiled and blushed lightly, before he sighed. "And that pervert is expecting me to be intimate with him. It makes me uncomfortable – I've never even kissed someone, let alone have been intimate with someone."

"Well, that's not all that surprising, considering your age."

"I just… I don't want someone like him taking those special things, like my first kiss and first time, from me."

"I understand," Shisui murmured, placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi chuckled a bit. Shisui raised an eyebrow.

"It's kind of funny," Itachi said, sounding dejected. "Because… I'm infatuated with you. I wanted you to be the one to take my first kiss and all of that, but I never said anything. You're my best friend. I didn't want to mess that up. It's just… I still like you. And now, I have to marry that pervert."

Shisui was a bit taken aback. "You're infatuated with me?"

Itachi nodded, his head lowered so his bangs could cover the dusty pink blush adorning his pale cheeks and the look of sadness on his face.

"Wow…" Shisui said softly.

Itachi bit his lip, his heart pounding in his chest. As he parted his lips to speak, Shisui spoke first.

"Itachi… look at me."

Itachi lifted and turned his head slowly, and then he felt Shisui's palm on his cheek, gently guiding him until their lips met.

It didn't last long. As they broke apart, Itachi opened his eyes to look into Shisui's.

"Shisui…"

"Itachi, do you want me to be your first?"

"I… yes… I'm not married yet… which means I'm not being unfaithful…"

"Alright," Shisui said with a nod. "Now is the perfect time. Nobody knows we're here, so you won't get caught." Itachi nodded.

Shisui removed his headband. "Take off your headband too," he told the other boy, who did as he was told.

When both of their headbands were removed, Shisui kissed Itachi again, sliding his hand down Itachi's shoulder and back.

He gently lay Itachi down in the soft grass, keeping their lips locked.

Shisui pulled back a bit. "I wish you didn't have to marry him. But... you do. So for the next three days, we can be together. In secret."

"I wish I would have told you sooner... we could've had more time together."

"I know... but it's okay, Itachi... don't think about that now. For now, just... enjoy yourself."

Itachi nodded, feeling a small pang of gulit for doing this right before he was about to be married, but he didn't have time for that when Shisui's lips were pressing against his neck.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... yeah... sorry I kinda ship ShiIta too so I gave them a small moment before the KakaIta really happens. Oh well. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and i hope you'll read more !! Byee


	3. 3

– June 8th, the day before Itachi's birthday –

Itachi stretched and yawned as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes. He winced as he sat up – which caused him to remember what had happened the day before, since a minor pain shot up his spine slightly.

Even though Shisui had been gentle, careful and slow with Itachi, the younger Uchiha boy was still in pain.

It was worth it though, and Itachi smiled as he remembered it. They'd messed around for hours, and Itachi had snuck back home and went to bed after.

He already missed the feel of Shisui's hands and lips, and since he could be with Shisui until the day after his birthday – when he'd be married – he wanted to go see him.

He definitely didn't want to see that pervert known as Kakashi. That was for sure.

Itachi sighed as he got up off his bed carefully.

He had, roughly, about two and a quarter days left of freedom (but probably only two days, since on the 10th, he'd be getting ready for the wedding). He assumed his parents would make him move in with Kakashi, and Itachi wasn't confident that the silver haired guy would let him stay away all the time.

How was Itachi ever supposed to become a great ninja, and achieve his goal, if he couldn't do what he wanted to anymore?

In any case, Itachi would probably spend his last two days of (sort of) complete freedom with Shisui and Sasuke.

He'd make those silly little flower crowns for his brother, and his brother's friend, and he'd let himself be held and kissed by Shisui.

How unfortunate, though, about the short notice. He only really got three days with Shisui, but he'd cherish them.

After all, this marriage between he and Kakashi was unchangeable.

–

– June 9th, Itachi's birthday –

Itachi woke to sunlight streaming into his room and Sasuke shaking him excitedly.

"Ita, wake up!"

Itachi hadn't heard that nickname in such a long time. It brought a smile to his lips as his eyes opened.

"Happy birthday, Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed, thrusting a wrapped gift into his brother's hands.

Itachi chuckled. "What's this?"

"Open it!"

Itachi carefully unwrapped the gift.

It was a kunai. The handle was wrapped in red and black ribbons, and the blade was engraved with the character for 'brother'.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked, bouncing with excitement.

"I love it, Sasuke," Itachi said, giving his brother a smile.

He used his fingers to gesture for his brother to come closer. When Sasuke did, Itachi poked his forehead.

Instead of the usual complaint, Sasuke just grinned and hugged his brother.

-

兄。 。 。

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took awhile. I haven't had my charger so I couldn't do much.
> 
> The character above is the one for brother, so... yeah
> 
> Sorry it's bad, tbh. My girlfriend just broke up with me yesterday and I'm not too happy. :(


	4. 4

\- June 10th, the day of the wedding -

This day came too quickly for the sixteen year old Uchiha. He'd dreaded getting out of bed, but his mother had forced him to.

This day would be a busy one.

The wedding would take place within the Uchiha compound, and it would be performed by the third Hokage. Everyone needed to get dressed and ready, and things needed to be set up before they could start the wedding.

Mikoto helped her sons get dressed, paying more attention to Itachi. She didn't even realize when Sasuke slipped out of the room for a pretty long time and returned with the Nine Tails boy, his friend, Naruto.

And so, Mikoto helped dress up the blond as well. She couldn't help herself.

"Itachi, dear, you look lovely," she commented, clasping her hands together with a smile. He was dressed in a white, nice-fitting yukata with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Itachi didn't say anything. He just kept his gaze on the floor.

"I can't wait to watch you walk down the aisle."

"Why am I taking the place of the woman again?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Because first, Kakashi is older, and second, because we thought you were supposed to be a girl when we agreed to this. Besides, you look feminine anyway."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Now, let's get out there and-"

"Mother, wait," Sasuke said, and Itachi's eyes snapped over to his little brother. Sasuke handed his mother Itachi's flower crown. "Put this on him!"

"Sasuke, no, today is important for Itachi and-"

"I'll wear it, mother," Itachi interjected with a small smile. He crouched down and let Sasuke put it on his head. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and Mikoto shook her head but smiled as well. This was the first time she'd seen Itachi smile since he was told about the wedding.

Sasuke threw himself at Itachi, hugging him. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too."

Itachi saw Naruto standing awkwardly by the door, playing with his own fingers shyly. Itachi gestured with his hand for the blond to come over, and Naruto excitedly ran and group hugged his best friend and Itachi.

"Come on now, try not to mess up your clothes," Mikoto scolded lightheartedly. "It's just about time for the ceremony."

Itachi frowned and stood. "I guess..." he began with a sigh. "I guess let's just get this over with."

Mikoto nodded, and she as well as the three boys left the room. Sasuke and Naruto walked ahead of Itachi, and Mikoto smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," she told her eldest son, who only ignored her. "Now get out there."

Itachi walked out into the open, and all eyes were upon him. As he walked towards Kakashi, he noticed something. Shisui was not present like he'd said he would be. Itachi frowned, but kept on going towards the silver haired ninja. Once Itachi reached him, he studied him.

Kakashi was dressed in an outfit similar to his own, only it was black and had the Hatake symbol on the back (a diamond with several diamonds inside). Instead of having his headband on, Kakashi had a bandage covering his sharingan eye. He still had his mask on, which was to be expected, but Itachi could tell he was smiling.

The ceremony started, yet Itachi couldn't help but to wonder about Shisui while the third Hokage talked.

Kakashi noticed Itachi's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. He didn't mind; he already knew Itachi didn't like him and wasn't ready for marriage. Kakashi may have known about the wedding for a while, but he still wasn't ready himself. Though, at least he was making an effort to be a decent almost husband.

Kakashi had already decided, too - he wasn't going to force Itachi do anything with him. He wasn't going to force Itachi to like him, either. He was just going to be himself and not worry about a thing. Even if they were married, they didn't have to act like it.

Though... Kakashi had a feeling Itachi felt like they'd have to act like a couple, or that Kakashi would try to have his way with the him, and perhaps that was why he acted as though he despised Kakashi and this wedding.

Because they used to be kind of friends, when they were in the ANBU, but as soon as Itachi found out about this wedding, it was like a switch was flipped. Kakashi was suddenly an 'old pervert' and Itachi wanted nothing to do with him.

Kakashi still didn't mind though. After all, it wasn't new information to him. It was to be expected. If he was suddenly forced to marry someone he was only a bit acquainted with that was way older than him, he'd act the same way.

"Kakashi Hatake, do you take Itachi Uchiha as your husband until death parts you?"

These words that Hiruzen spoke dragged both Kakashi and Itachi from their minds. Kakashi had thought he was paying attention, but apparently, he wasn't.

Kakashi gave a quick nod. "I do."

So then Hiruzen was looking at Itachi. "And Itachi, do you take Kakashi as your husband until death parts you?"

Itachi was silent for a moment or two, before he finally muttered an "I do."

A very short, (sort of) kiss took place; Kakashi's clothed lips against Itachi's pale and bare ones.

And then Itachi excused himself to go find Shisui. Everyone kept asking him where he was going because the wedding wasn't quite over, but he ignored them all. He and Kakashi were married, what else did they want from him?

He had to find his friend. He had a bad feeling about this.

-

He made it to the field he usually went to and found Shisui there, with his back turned. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Shisui... thank god, I found you," Itachi murmured, grabbing Shisui's shoulder lightly. "I was worried when you didn't show up to the wedding-"

Shisui turned slightly and Itachi gasped.

"Shisui, what the hell happened to your eye?!"

Shisui's right eye was gone, blood streaming down his face. Itachi's own eyes were wide, tears welling up but not spilling.

"Danzo stole it," Shisui murmured. "He said he didn't need me anymore because he really can't trust me... at all... but he said he still needed my eyes. He managed to get the one, but I got away before he could take the other. He's probably coming to kill me now."

"We need to tell the Hokage, or someone-"

"No, Itachi, because then he'll probably kill you, too, or maybe even Sasuke."

"But-"

"Itachi... stop and listen closely," Shisui interrupted him, and Itachi nodded, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Itachi, you need to kill me."

"What?!" Itachi exclaimed, eyes widening. He looked utterly shocked.

"I'll give you my other eye, and then you need to kill me," Shisui murmured, smiling a little, despite the situation.

"But why?!" Itachi cried out softly, glaring lightly at the older boy.

"I'm as good as dead anyway," Shisui admitted with a sigh. "They're coming to take my other eye and kill me. You have to take my eye and kill me first, before they can."

"But, I can't!"

"You can, Itachi."

"But we can tell someone and... we'll be protected... won't we? I don't see the point in you dying! You don't have to die!"

Shisui sighed. Itachi didn't seem to understand, whether he didn't want to or he simply just couldn't. "I can't risk you or your brother or anyone else getting hurt because of this, and besides, killing me will be beneficial to you."

"How?" Itachi asked feebly, tears still not yet falling.

"If you kill me... you'll get the Mangekyo sharingan."

Itachi's lips parted and he gasped lightly, almost unnoticeably. "What?"

"I got mine when I killed my friend. It happened right before I met you. I could've saved him, but I didn't. I envied him, and so I didn't save him. He died because of me, and the guilt and regret was too much. I had gotten the Mangekyo sharingan."

"But I don't want to kill you, Shisui... I-"

"I know how you feel about me, Itachi, and I feel the same for you, but it's over anyway. We don't have much time before they get here. If they found you here with me, they'd probably kill you, too, so please hurry, Itachi..."

Shisui pulled out his own left eye, implanting it into his crow. He had no eyes left now. He was completely blind.

"Please take care of my eye. Don't let him get it, okay?"

Itachi nodded once, looking down, but then he remembered Shisui couldn't see him. "Okay."

Shisui blindly stepped closer, reaching his hand out. Itachi grabbed Shisui's hand and guided it to his face, getting blood all over his pale skin.

"Do it now," Shisui told him, caressing Itachi's cheek, and Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat. "Once I'm dead, take me to Naka River and toss me into the water. I've already written a suicide note you can choose to use. Leave it on the edge of the cliff if you want to make it seem I've committed suicide, or take it with you and burn it later if you want instead. It doesn't matter now."

Shisui smiled lightly, fully ready to die."You're my best friend, Itachi... You're the only one I can ask to do this."

Itachi's trembling hand grabbed the kunai Shisui had on him, letting his own forehead lean against the older boy's. Shisui pressed closer, kissing Itachi on the lips softly.

Itachi didn't even feel like it was wrong here to kiss him back.

The younger Uchiha brought the kunai to Shisui's throat, pressing lightly. The kiss was broken then, and all Itachi could get out was a weak, whispered, and shaky, "I'm sorry".

And then Shisui smiled as Itachi slit his throat, the blood pouring out rapidly, staining Shisui's skin and clothes and even splashing up on Itachi's face and white yukata.

The tears fell.

Itachi's knees gave out and he was falling, too, with a lifeless Shisui in his arms. The blood was getting everywhere, but Itachi was uncaring about the fact that it was staining his clothes.

He cried.

He didn't sob, but he cried, clutching his best friend in his arms.

"What have I done?" He whispered to nobody but himself. "I just killed my best friend..."

It'd still be only a little bit before Danzo would find them, so Itachi quickly decided that going against what Shisui said and burying his friend wouldn't be an option. So Itachi quickly left to get some rope and some bricks.

When he returned, he wiped his eyes with his bloodied sleeve. He carried Shisui and the items through the small patch of woods and out into the clearing, to the cliff above the flowing river.

Naka River.

On the edge of the cliff, he tied the bricks to Shisui until he was heavy enough to stay below the water, so perhaps they wouldn't find the body. Not that it'd matter much anyway.

Itachi lifted the lifeless body, and pressed a kiss to the forehead of his dead friend that he loved so much. This was the last time he'd get to see his face, other than in photographs.

"I love you, I'm so sorry," he murmured sadly, before he dropped the body off the edge of the cliff and into the murky water below.

And then he felt it. The chakra pulsating behind his eyes, and then his vision turned red, and he closed his eyes.

"The Mangekyo..." He whispered, sighing out.

He took off his flower crown. This one he specifically made for Shisui, but he never gave it to him. He tossed it off and over the edge of the cliff, and it, too, fell into the murky water, with Shisui.

Itachi left after that, choosing to save the note and tuck it away to read later. Perhaps he'd burn it, perhaps not.

He was still covered in blood and had no way to change or anything, so he'd just have to make up a believable excuse.

He slowly made his way back to the compound, where the little party after the ceremony should've been taking place. Some people whispered and pointed when they saw him, and someone ran off to get Mikoto.

Mikoto ran out of the house, her eyes widening at the sight of her now married son, who'd disappeared for almost an hour, and returned covered in blood.

"Itachi!" She shouted, and the aforementioned stopped walking and looked up at her. When she reached him, she hugged him and then looked at him. "What happened to you?! You're covered in blood!"

Itachi didn't say anything. He only lowered his head, shaking it. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on, you need to get cleaned up," she said, leading him inside the house, so they could go out to the hot springs in the back.

When they passed by Sasuke, Itachi noticed the horrified look on his brother's face. "Big brother...? What happened to you? Are you okay?" He was asked.

Itachi stopped moving and turned to his brother. "Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll be alright." He forced a smile and poked his brother's forehead - something he always did - before moving on with his mother to get clothes.

He would have said that he was fine, but he really wasn't.

And then they passed by the silver haired man Itachi was now married to. Kakashi knew something wasn't quite right about this, and followed behind the two Uchihas.

"I can help clean him up," Kakashi offered, and Mikoto nodded and let Kakashi take her son's arm.

"We'll talk about this later, Itachi," Mikoto murmured, trying to smile but failing.

Itachi didn't object to anything Kakashi said or did. He just wasn't in the mood to put up a fight. So Kakashi helped Itachi get clothes, he helped undress him and helped him into the spring full of clean water. He wiped the blood from his face with a rag and let Itachi do the rest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked, and Itachi just shook his head slowly.

"Not... not right now," Itachi murmured, staring at the bloody water.

"Well, I'll be here for you when you're ready to talk about it," Kakashi told him, kissing his forehead lightly.

For once - since before he was told of the wedding - Itachi smiled at him.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a bit so you can finish getting clean. I'll be waiting with the others."

Itachi nodded and Kakashi left him at the spring. His thoughts wandered back to Shisui's death for a moment, and he sighed out.

Why did he listen to him? Why did he kill him?

He regretted it. The guilt was eating away at him.

He should've just told the Hokage about it like he wanted to originally, but... it seemed like... Shisui really wanted to die after he lost the one eye.

Was Itachi doing him a favor? Or was Shisui really going to die no matter what anyway, like he said?

Itachi couldn't be sure.

He finished cleaning himself up, all the blood now gone. He dressed himself and made his way inside, only to become face to face with his father.

"Since you and Kakashi are going off on your 'honeymoon' later, I expect we'll be discussing what happened today once you get back," Fugaku said, not even looking at Itachi, who nodded. "Also, I've noticed Shisui was missing from the wedding today. Know anything?"

Itachi was quick to shake his head and get the conversation over with. Fugaku nodded and went off without another word.

Itachi wandered off to go find Kakashi. He was thinking they should just leave as soon as possible to avoid any more questions about the blood Itachi was covered in, and to get back as soon as they could as well.

He found Kakashi talking with Mikoto, and the two were watching Sasuke play with Naruto (surprisingly, no one had yet to comment about the fact that the Nine Tails boy was there). Itachi approached them and pulled Kakashi closer by his arm.

"I think I'm just ready to go," he said shortly, frowning. Kakashi nodded and Itachi went to go pack before he said farewell to Sasuke and Naruto.

He packed what he needed - clothes, and a few other things - before leaving the room to talk to his brother before he left for the next two weeks.

He approached Sasuke, kneeling down. Sasuke hugged him, saying that he'd miss him.

"It's only two weeks, Sasuke, I'll be back," Itachi murmured, smiling. Sasuke nodded.

"I know, but..."

Itachi just tapped his forehead. "Don't miss me too much, alright? Work on your training and study hard. Don't forget to make sure you have time for Naruto as well. When I get back, I'll help you work on your shuriken jutsu, sound fair?"

Sasuke nodded excitedly. "Okay!"

Itachi gave Naruto a hug also. "Don't let Sasuke show off, yeah?"

The blond boy nodded. "I won't. If he does, I'll beat him up!"

"Tch, like you could!"

"I could if I wanted to!"

"Alright, that's enough," Itachi said, chuckling. "I'll see you both soon."

The two boys nodded and Itachi stood, turning and walking off. He quickly said farewell to his parents before leaving with Kakashi. They were heading to the Land of Tea for their honeymoon, not really knowing where else they should go.

When they arrived, they got a room at one of the inns.

"Do you want to go out for some tea?" Kakashi asked as he set his backpack down. Itachi shrugged.

"Alright, I guess."

Kakashi sighed. Itachi wasn't being as aggressive towards the silver haired man like he was the other day. Kakashi thought about teasing him again, but he didn't think it'd turn out well.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked seriously, sitting down beside the younger boy. He gently placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, which the Uchiha shrugged off.

"I'm completely fine," Itachi lied, and he knew that Kakashi knew that that was a lie.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it," Kakashi told him, sighing. "But don't lie to me, alright? I just want to help you, you know. We are married now."

"I know," was all Itachi responded with, staring off somewhere else.

"You don't have to tell me, but... I want you to know that you can trust me. I also want you to know that, despite the fact that we're married, we don't have to act like a couple or anything like that. I'm not going to try anything on you, despite what I'd said the other day. I was only teasing you then. I know you're still really young, and I know you weren't ready for marriage. Frankly, neither was I. But it's not something we can change, you know? So we can either be married friends, or we try to work on a relationship. Either way, it's fine with me. Or... we can just see where it goes, and not worry."

Itachi looked at him, narrowing his eyes a little in suspicion. His eyes softened when he saw (by looking at his only visible eye) that Kakashi was smiling. A genuine smile.

Itachi let out a sigh then, smiling a little, too. "Alright."

Kakashi didn't know what Itachi was agreeing to, but it didn't matter at that moment.

"So, why don't we go get some tea?"

Itachi nodded, and the two got up, leaving the inn in a comfortable silence.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haa, so I wrote a lot. Oops. Oh well.
> 
> I'll update bonds again soon, and light and dark too. I'm just writing some oneshots as well, so...
> 
> Yeah, hope you enjoyed. C:
> 
> P.s. sorry to whoever's hearts I broke here ;-;


	5. 5

Itachi and Kakashi sat across from each other at a table in one of the little tea shops in the Land of Tea. Itachi sipped his tea and noticed Kakashi hadn't even touched his.

"Aren't you going to drink the tea you paid for?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi smiled, and his visible eye smiled, too.

"Of course I am, it's just too hot for me to drink right now. I may just take it back to the inn with me."

Itachi let out a sigh. "Right."

Kakashi's smile faltered slightly, and he reached his hand out to touch Itachi's gently. "You okay?" He asked.

Itachi nodded once. "I'm fine," he replied, but Kakashi felt that he was uncertain about his answer.

"Do you want to head back to the inn? It's getting a bit late."

Itachi nodded again, and so the two got up and left, walking back to the inn in silence.

Once there, Kakashi decided to have a bath in the hot springs outside and Itachi decided to have something to eat. When Kakashi was done with his bath, he came back inside and sat beside Itachi.

"So, what would you like to do?" Kakashi asked, and Itachi looked over at him.

"I'm not sure," the younger of the two replied, staring off at the wall.

Kakashi looked at him. "You can talk to me, you know. You want to tell me what's troubling you? You can trust me."

Itachi pondered it for a moment before nodding once as he continued to stare at the wall. "I killed my best friend today."

Kakashi was taken aback, to say the least. He definitely didn't expect that.

"That's why I was covered in so much blood," Itachi then said, before dropping his gaze to the floor. "He asked me to, he… he was already going to die. I didn't want to do it."

Kakashi put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "What happened?"

"You can't tell a soul."

"I won't. It's between you and me. I promise."

Itachi lifted his head. "It was Danzo."

"Danzo?" Kakashi questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. Itachi nodded.

"Yes. He tried to kill Shisui but Shisui got away. When I found Shisui after the wedding, he asked me to kill him because Danzo was sending someone after him, and he said that he was as good as dead anyway. I said we should tell someone, but he said he didn't want Danzo to come after me. He said he could only ask me to kill him because I was his best friend. And so, I killed him, and dropped his body into Naka River, like he asked. He said he wanted it to look like a suicide."

Itachi took a deep breath. "You know, Shisui was the first person I ever fell in love with."

Kakashi wasn't really sure of what to say. What could you say to something like all of that?

"I'd say that I'm sorry, but I know it won't change anything, nor will it make anything better," he settled for saying.

"Yeah. Besides, I know I don't need nor want anyone to pity me; I'd rather everyone just be indifferent to my misfortunes."

Kakashi looked down at the floor. "Although I feel as if Lord Hokage should be made aware of this, I will not tell him, like I promised," he murmured.

"Thank you…"

"You know," Kakashi began, sighing a bit. "I kind of know what you're going through. I accidentally killed my own teammate."

"I know. People used to call you 'Friend-Killer Kakashi', however, I think, perhaps, they didn't have the whole story."

"You're right. They didn't."

"…'I'd say that I'm sorry, but I know it won't change anything, nor will it make anything better'."

"Do you feel better now though?"

Itachi shrugged. "A little. Though I wish I had something to take my mind off of everything."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, I think we should change the subject then."

"That's a good idea."

Kakashi smiled and Itachi looked at him.

"You know, Kakashi, you're actually not so bad after all," the Uchiha boy said softly, smiling small.

"Gee, thanks," Kakashi responded sarcastically, but he was smiling.

Itachi hit Kakashi's arm lightly, shaking his head.

"You know, I wonder what you actually look like. Every time I have ever seen you, you were wearing that mask. I'm curious."

Kakashi smirked lightly. "I'll show you, but only if you kiss me."

Itachi smirked back, an eyebrow raised. "I'm not that curious."

"Oh, come on, please? It's just a little kiss."

"You say that, but it'll become a lot more if you're involved, pervert. I'm not ready to consummate the marriage yet."

"I wasn't saying that we should consummate the marriage, I was saying that you should kiss me. And besides, there are people more perverted than I am."

"So you admit that you're a pevert."

"I'm not admitting anything."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and decided not to argue.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know, but I needed to update something.
> 
> Also I'm sad, because Naruto Shippuden ends on my birthday. The very last episode (500) comes out then (thursday, March 23rd). ;-;


	6. 6

"Let's go for a walk," Kakashi said suddenly while the two were eating breakfast. Itachi looked up as he took another bite of his eggs.

"Now?" He asked, and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, why not?"

Itachi also nodded and finished eating, standing up to put his dishes in the sink and get some shoes on.

The two left, walking side by side in the busy little land. They found a little clearing where no one really was and they sat down, looking at the clouds.

It was almost time for them to head back to the Leaf; they'd been in the Land of Tea for twelve days already.

Itachi was dreading it - he wasn't looking forward to being bombarded with questions by his mother and father. He wasn't looking forward to lying about what really happened with Shisui.

It was kind of peaceful. Just he and Kakashi. Kakashi didn't make him feel terrible about what he'd done. He wouldn't tell anybody about it. He didn't judge. He didn't push Itachi to do things he didn't want to do.

However, Itachi didn't know what to do when it came to Kakashi. He at least wanted to maybe try and have a relationship with him, but at the same time, he thought they'd just be fine as friends and nothing more.

Perhaps he should just let the pieces fall where they may, and not worry about it. If he fell for Kakashi, then he fell for Kakashi. If he didn't, then he didn't. That was that.

Perhaps he wanted to just try and test the waters first. Start off slow, maybe with holding hands, or maybe with chaste kisses.

It would make him feel better, anyway. He realized he wasn't really considering Kakashi's feelings and he wanted to change that. He needed to know what Kakashi wanted. Kakashi was just as much a victim of this marriage as Itachi was.

"Kakashi," Itachi uttered softly, looking at the masked young man beside him, "What do you think of this marriage?"

"What do I think?" Kakashi asked, and Itachi gave a nod. "I think I'm rather lucky to be married to an Uchiha prodigy such as yourself."

Itachi didn't look at him. "Is that all you see me as...?" The Uchiha had to ask, his voice a whisper.

"No, I see you for what you are - a remarkable shinobi from a remarkable clan, and a beautiful boy, who I definitely don't deserve."

Itachi blushed. "Oh, knock it off."

"It's the truth," Kakashi insisted, and Itachi could tell he was smiling.

"You know, you're free to be with whoever you please, even though we're married," Itachi told him, staring at the sky. "Don't think that I'm holding you back, that you have some obligation to be with me. I want you to be with who you love."

Kakashi looked at him. "The only person I ever could actually say I loved died long ago. I want to make things work with you, only if that's what you want. If you can't love me, then that's fine, I won't try to force you."

"What happened to that Kakashi who stood in my doorway, calling me princess and making me blush?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Oh, he's still here, waiting to come out and play with you."

Itachi rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "Pervert."

"You like it though," Kakashi said, wiggling his visible eyebrow suggestively.

"As if."

"You do."

"Ah, whatever."

They both were quiet for a little while, and then Itachi spoke.

"I want to try and make things work with you as well. I can't just disregard your feelings. If you would like to have an actual... romantic-"

"-and sexual," Kakashi interjected, winking. "See, I told you he was still here." Itachi gave him a look, but continued on.

"-relationship... with me, then I will try to make it work. For you. Okay?"

"Deal," Kakashi smiled and held out his hand, which Itachi shook, his own smile on his lips.

Itachi went to pull his hand away, but Kakashi held it there for just a moment longer. He used his left hand and intertwined his fingers together with Itachi's, giving the Uchiha's hand a squeeze.

Itachi looked at their hands, smiling slightly.

It was a start.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so short, I was just trying to get a chapter published.
> 
> Also, I should update something to live for soon. I have the chapter ready, it's just a matter of sending it to my phone and updating it.
> 
> Also, sorry if Kakashi's a little ooc, I tried not to let that happen.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it.
> 
> Ps, I'm actually in a good mood today (I have been- I recently [since 3 days ago] started dating my best friend, who I've known for over a year) and yet it's still short. Smh.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I'm pretty excited for this !! It was loosely based on my dream tho, but instead of Kakashi it was Sarada and she wasn't related to him??? Idk but ill update other stuff soon... anyways byee


End file.
